sois gentil
by ethleism
Summary: Tidak ada lagi disonan.


I.

Mereka bilang, concertmaster adalah bayangan dari conductor. Kise akan tergelak geli akan hal ini, karena kemudian itu akan menjelaskan mengapa orkestra miracle mereka mempunyai concertmaster yang sering tidak disadari kehadirannya. Sering bangku di kanan conductor itu kosong, namun di tengah kakofoni dan disonan orkes mereka, melodi dari dawai Kuroko bergetar merdu dan menjembatani dari kamar ke kamar melodi mereka yang liar, tak terketuk.

Dan di tengah semua disonan itu, Kise mendengarnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia bukan prodigy yang berdiri di depan dan menjadi kopian sempurna dari jenius lainnya-untuk pertama kali, dalam kamar-kamar dimana tercantum espressivo, dan solo violin mengiringinya selain sunyi dari berpuluh pasang mata yang mendiamkan instrumen mereka-melodi dawai mereka bertautan dan bernyanyi dalam duet yang berpitch sempurna dan menyisik hingga ke sumsum Kise, menyusup; merinding. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka hanyalah dua litani yang berdesir dan menyisik ruang. Tidak ada lagi disonan dari jemari-jemari amatir yang mengusik Kise mulai dari detik ia membuka mata pagi hari hingga menutupnya lagi. Yang ada hanya-desir-desir cumbu.

Karena ketika kalimat itu selesai, dan conductor mengangkat lengannya untuk kembali memulai keributan yang bernama orkestra, Kise menoleh dari balik bahunya untuk bertemu mata oleh concertmaster itu.

Dan melihat, melihatnya, dengan mata yang terang.

.

.

Teman-tidur teman-bangun (lihat, jamak), yang biasa menemaninya dulu, akan menarik napas, berjengit, dan/atau menghela napas sinis ketika ia mengulurkan jemarinya yang berujung nyaris terbelah oleh tekanan dari senar besi yang tanpa ampun. Daging, daging, kulit, dan kuku yang jelek juga; terkadang ia mengagumi para pemain piano yang tidak harus mengorbankan hingga ke kuku mereka karena yang mereka sentuh hanyalah permukaan porselin yang halus, bukan senar yang semakin tajam seperti beling ketika kau mencapai klimaks untuk menghasilkan vibrato yang garang. Tapi tak apa. Tak apa kini, karena-

Kuroko, melihatnya dengan empati tanpa seulas pun rasa enggan dan mengambil tangannya untuk direndam di sebaskom kecil berisi air es yang berkecipak, yang membuat Kise yang terendam tangannya menarik napas lega. Kuroko, yang kemudian mengangkat tangannya lagi dengan tangannya yang sama jeleknya juga- ("Hush," katanya, "tanganku tidak sehancur tanganmu", membuat Kise tertawa)- dan kemudian membalurkan salep yang membuatnya berpendar hangat hingga beberapa jam lamanya, membuat Kise sebentar bisa melupakan bahwa ia punya tangan, dan tangan tersebut terkadang perlu istirahat, apabila ia ingin berhenti bermain dengan probabilitas resiko kunjungan ke ortho.

Kuroko akan menepis tangannya yang berbalur salep dan tercium samar seperti mint dan Kise akan terkekeh malu karena walaupun ia sudah mendorong masuk jalan untuk berada dalam satu apartemen dengannya, tapi Kuroko tidak mau memegang tangannya. Jadi- Kuroko yang berpakaian rapi di lingkungan kampus kini menjelma menjadi Kuroko berpakaian santai yang mengulum popsicle sehabis makan malam dan menonton acara tv-saat itu iklan dengan jingle yang membuat sakit telinga tanpa berjengit. Kise menghela napas dan tidak menyerah, berpindah untuk duduk lebih dekat padanya di sofa, mengambil kesempatan yang ada.

Di apartemen ini, Kuroko tidak lagi wangi seperti rosin dan kayu tua dan helai partitur dan goresan desik pensil. Kuroko tercium seperti jus limun dan bento dari seven-eleven dekat sini, dan samar shampoo sehabis mandi. Semua itu membuat Kise menghela napas lega dan menanggalkan semua mimpi akan lampu sorotnya, dan membiarkan mereka jadi penonton drama sabun picisan untuk semalam.

.

.

.

II.

Terkadang, sembari Kuroko duduk di dekat beranda yang bermandikan cahaya matahari, Kise akan menggeret kursi untuk duduk di seberangnya. Kemudian standpart. Kemudian kotak case biolanya sendiri-dan di langkah ketiga ini biasanya Kuroko akan berhenti memainkan etude Bach rutinitasnya, dan menatap Kise dengan jengkel, dan Kise akan menggosok bownya dengan rosin dengan penuh semangat. Dari dalam mapnya ia mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar yang sudah ia cetak dengan bernafsu: pieces for two violins. Duet. Memaksa Kuroko untuk memilihkannya, atau memilihnya sendiri.

Kuroko seringkali menghela napas dan kemudian ikut dalam permainannya, apabila tidak menggeret kursinya pergi dan mengunci pintu kamar untuk latihan sendiri di dalam (biasanya ini terjadi di minggu-minggu ujian). Favorit Kise adalah pieces duet dari era barok, karena terlalu banyak vibrato membuatnya harus terus mempermainkan perasaannya, menggaet mentoel nakal satu sama lain dalam komunikasi yang terlalu intim (ia belum siap untuk hal-hal ini). Ia hanya ingin nada-nada jernih dan kord yang bertubrukan seperti angin, semilir. Ia hanya ingin sendu negatif. Ia hanya ingin ketepatan nada itu yang membuatnya dapat menutup mata sambil mendengarkan interaksi setiap kali bow mereka menggesek dan mencium senar dan desir-desir rosin itu turun, tiap bulirnya.

Karena setiap kali mereka selesai, Kise akan tersenyum senyumnya yang paling kasmaran, dan saat itu-Kuroko akan tersenyum juga.

Senyumnya kecil, tersungging sedikit miring ke sisi dan berkerucut di sudutnya. Kise ingin menganggap senyum itu sebagai versi senyum kasmaran Kuroko.

.

.

.

 _fuocoso_

.

Tapi bagian paling baiknya tetap saja ketika mereka berdua dalam jas.

Mereka sama-sama berparfum terbaik, dalam tiap malam rehearsal. Rambut mereka akan sedikit kaku oleh gel dan akan ada samar keringat akan lampu sorot. Akan ada jemari yang letih dan sensitif di ujungnya oleh kulit yang menebal dan sedikit kasar ke sentuhan. Dan Kise akan meresapi, meresapi semua detil itu sembari ia meletakkan case biolanya dengan hati-hati di sebelah case Kuroko di atas meja tamu-sembari kemudian menghambur untuk kembali mencumbu Kuroko di tempat tidur. Ia akan menggigit lehernya- detache! - dan mendorong pinggang mereka bergesekan dalam alunan seperti bowcrossing di balik matanya-dan fuck that, ia perlu berhenti berpikir dalam bahasa nada. Tapi tiap suara Kuroko merupakan musik. Kise menggigit bibirnya keras, dan kemudian membiarkan rekaman suara itu berdesir seakan tirai tremollo yang menutup di sekitar mereka dan berakhir dalam subitoforte ketika mereka berdua habis terengah-engah dalam balunan keringat dan esensi basah.

Hanya saja- tidak ada lagi lampu sorot sekarang. Dan hal itu membuatnya sempurna.

.

.

.

III.

Tuhan suka angka ganjil.

Tentu, siapa yang tidak suka komposisi dengan sukat ganjil, pikir Kise, sementara Bernstein bermain dalam lima di kepalanya. Bermain dalam sukat ganjil membuatmu melompat-lompat, tak pernah mendarat dengan cukup pijakan untuk melesat ke bar selanjutnya. Rasanya seperti berlari di atas permukaan yang terus runtuh. Dan ketika notasinya mencapai klimaks, tekanan ujung jemarinya yang keras diiris oleh tajamnya senar dan kayu bownya menyentuh hair-dalam fortissimo-semua itu terasa seperti lompatan. Bedanya-dengan dirinya di apartemennya dan tertawa pada awan kelabu bergulung-gulung yang berbahaya, diayun angin, adalah.

Bownya tertahan di udara. Ia tidak jatuh.

Yang ada hanya pijakan sepatunya di kayu panggung yang licin, dan berkilau, dan wajah-wajah samar penonton seperti ribuan boneka yang kemudian bersuara ribut, ribut, seperti derai-rinai hujan. Ia tidak basah. Yang ada hanya conductor yang bermata ganjil, senyumnya setajam beling, dan jabatan tangannya begitu dingin, dibandingkan tangan Kise yang gemetar oleh after-tensi dan basah oleh peluh. Kemejanya yang sedikit lengket menempel karena concerto dengan tiga part sepanjang empat puluh menit membuatnya lebih lelah daripada berlari di treadmill selama berjam-jam sekalipun. Ketika ia berlari, ia tidak perlu menggerakkan tangannya. Tidak perlu berusaha untuk menapaskan nada-nada itu dan membuat gambaran-gambaran di kepalanya (bahkan sering tanpa perlu ia patikkan), tidak perlu berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak.

Dan tentu, favoritnya.

Hal yang wajar, namun jarang solis lakukan, ketika ia kemudian berbalik-dan di tengah standing ovation yang semua anggota orkestra itu lakukan-ia mengulurkan satu tangannya (yang lain mencekik di leher biola dan bownya yang ia kepit dengan jemarinya)-untuk menjabat tangan Kuroko dan tersenyum hangat.

Di bawah lampu sorot, kulit Kuroko terekspos dengan jelas. Mata Kise pun menajam seperti beling melihat samar kemerahan juga di pelupuk pipinya, matanya yang semakin terang di bawah cahaya menyilaukan, dan samar-samar bulir keringat yang turun dari helai rambutnya yang biru pucat dan turun, turun ke kerahnya yang kaku dan sedikit bengkok karena tekanan dari shoulder-restnya.

Kise melepaskan tangannya, membungkuk lagi pada penonton, dan membiarkan dirinya lepas ke dalam jepretan sinar-sinar yang berlalu seperti kilat, ditelan kegelapan wajah-wajah yang tidak dikenalnya.

Kuroko berberes cukup cepat. Ia mengepak partiturnya dan membersihkan biolanya sejenak dan menenggak air minum yang disediakan di ruang ganti; melepas jas dan dasinya untuk ditaruh di handbag yang ia bawa; berjalan ke luar, mengangguk pada rekan-rekan kerjanya yang berlalu dan hendak pergi minum, dan merogoh untuk kunci mobilnya. Memasukkan barang-barangnya, tinggal ia sendiri, dengan dasi kupu-kupu di saku dan kemeja yang sudah kusut dan celana panjang dan pantovelnya yang bersinar di keremangan sisi belakang gedung pertunjukan tersebut.

Satu hirupan dan kemudian embusan yang menciptakan awan-awan tipis, menutupi purnama yang terang di luar. Di balik pelupuk matanya, Kuroko membayangkan rasanya dikelilingi banyak kamera dan disorot sampai mereka dapat melihat cacat sedikitpun, atau bahkan sayuran yang tersangkut di gigi. Dua hirup, dan ia membayangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan.

"Aku tak tahu kau merokok juga, ternyata," kata Kise, dan senyumnya-matanya seperti madu yang meleleh dan teraksentuasi oleh temaram bulan dan lampu-lampu tempat parkiran. Kuroko menghembuskan senapas ke depannya, membuat Kise menggigil tertawa, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Tak ada sayuran. Kuroko menekan tombol kunci mobilnya, dan membuka bagasi sedan itu untuk membantu Kise menaruh koper jinjingnya, dan kemudian case biolanya di kursi belakang, bersisian dengan jas yang Kuroko gantung dan case biolanya sendiri.

Kise tidak protes ketika Kuroko tidak memberikannya kunci mobil ketika diminta. Ia hanya menghela napas, dan berbaring dengan penurut di kursi samping pengemudi, sembari Kuroko menyalakan mesin dan kemudian memundurkan mobilnya(mereka) keluar dari tempat parkiran. Kise meminta rokoknya, yang kemudian Kuroko berikan, sambil membuka kaca jendela. Asapnya berlarian keluar dan menghilang ketika Kuroko menginjak gas di sepanjang highway. Mereka berkendara berputar di jalur cincin pinggir kota, dan hari itu malam, "bintang-bintangnya sungguh terang di pinggir kota ini," kata Kise, berpangku tangan pada jendela. Bulan seakan terus tergantung seperti lampu-hanya saja cahayanya lembut dan tidak menelisik seperti lampu sorot, dan mereka hanya berputar mengitarinya.

Kise tergelak ketika jalan sudah mulai ramai karena mereka memasuki kota sebelah, kota rumah, dan Kuroko memberhentikan mobil di jalur drive thru restoran fastfood favoritnya, dan memesan burger serta milkshake. Kise dengan kurang ajar menekan pahanya sementara ia menjulurkan kepala, tepat di depan Kuroko, untuk melihat lebih jelas menunya dan berbicara pada speaker. Kuroko mengibasnya.

Di parkiran, Kise mengobrol sampai tertawa keras sekali sambil gigitan burger masih menempel di giginya, dan sayuran juga. Malam itu, ia juga melihat Kuroko tertawa kecil, lepas, burger juga di tangannya.

Tangannya tak lagi terasa sakit. Roti itu terasa hangat dan dagingnya meleleh di mulutnya. Mulut Kuroko pun terasa manis.


End file.
